


Never Break Up With A Mutant Girl

by SmartCoffee



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Breakups, F/M, Fights, Healing, Kitchens, Mutant Powers, Psychic Abilities, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: This is loosely based on 'Dear John,' a breakup song by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Darlin’. You’re my favorite shade of red,” said Logan as he snuck up behind Jean.

“Don’t. We can’t anymore,” whispered Jean.

“What the hell, Logan?” said Rogue.

“Hold on, Rogue. It’s not like that. I tease Jean sometimes. We’re not together,” Logan attempted.

“Don’t you think 19 was too young to be messed with?” asked Rogue. Rogue, Logan, and Jean, were all in the kitchen.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh this is too perfect,” Rogue took off her gloves and lunged at Jean. A surge of psychic and telekinetic power ran through her spine. She lifted Logan off the floor so his feet were above the freezer of the fridge. Then she began reading his thoughts. Jean lay limp near the microwave.

“You want her so bad! You’ve stalked her. You’ve tried to sabotage her relationships!” Rogue said as she sent a telekinetic spark at Logan.

“I was just a toy to you. You knew. You’ve known for weeks that this was about to end! You thought because I’m so much younger than you, you’d always be two steps ahead,” Rogue said, now summoning all the kitchen knives to point at Logan.

“Please, yes, it’s all true. It’s stupid for me to deny it. Listen Rogue, you don’t want to hurt me. You want us to live happily ever after. But what good is it if I die? You have to let me go before you do something permanent. Trust me. I’ve done it and had to live with it,” pleaded Logan.

Her body seized and shivered. She felt energy draining out. 

But then she remembered what she just saw in Logan’s mind. Fantasies of Jean. In a jealous rage, she reached for him. He nearly got away, but she got two fingers on his ankle. 

They fought like mad dogs: yelling, scratching, and not giving an inch. He scratched her arm and it healed instantly. She scratched his face below his left eye and made a cut. Rogue made a fist with her left hand. Three bone claws pierced out of the back of her hand.

Suddenly Rogue felt like she was underwater. Whichever way she tried to move, there was a dense layer pushing back. Jean had recovered and invoked a force field around her.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Rogue and Logan weren't talking and were generally avoiding one another. They hadn't broken up but the future of their relationship clearly didn't look good.

Jean took Logan shopping. They were in the greeting card aisle of a Target.

"This is ridiculous. There's no way this will help at all," said Logan.

Jean started, "You don't understand. Wait, let me rephrase. There are things you could learn about women. Sometimes a small gesture has a big impact."

"I'm not a Neanderthal. I understand gestures. But none of these cards fits my situation. How could it? What am I even trying to tell Rogue? I'm sorry that we're both homicidal maniacs but I bet if we communicate more, we've got a real shot?" said Logan.

"Okay I'll concede that none of these cards is going to fit your situation. But you could get a blank card and write inside it. And you don't have to be all that specific. Just let her know that you still love her and you're not angry at her," said Jean.

"Yeah. Yeah. Jean, tell me something," said Logan.

"What?" she said.

"Why are you here with me?" said Logan.

"You just seemed like you needed help. I'm just being a good friend," said Jean.

"Are you sure you're not trying to prove that you understand me and that you understand what I need to be happy?" said Logan.

"Logan, I never know what I'm supposed to do around you or how I'm supposed to treat you. I've tried being your friend, your lover, your teammate, even ignoring you. Nothing works and everything hurts," she said, shutting her eyes tight to keep from crying.

"Darlin', it's no picnic for me either," said Logan. He picked up a stack of blank cards with the image of a single rose on the cover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets in a motorcycle accident and the team tries to boost his spirits.

On a dark, unlit highway in rural Montana, Wolverine was riding his Honda motorcycle. At a four-way intersection, a college student was

trying to find a song on his phone. In his carelessness, he T-boned Wolverine. A nurse found his insurance card. Wolverine had listed

Charles Xavier as his emergency contact. 

"Logan! My god. I've never seen you so hurt," said Professor Xavier. He noticed casts on Wolverine's right arm and right leg.

"Yeah no kidding. Even a healer like me has his limits," said Wolverine.

Jean Grey and Rogue walked tentatively into the room. Jean said, "Hey, can we come in?"

"Why? Don't you think I'm in enough pain?"

Rogue said, "Let's go." 

As she started to turn, Wolverine said, "Wait. I didn't mean that. Yeah come in. Is the whole team here? What about Magneto?"

"There wasn't room for Magneto," Rogue said with a smile. She continued, "I know it's going to take a long time to heal, but do you think when you're

better, we could maybe start over?"

"Well . . ." Wolverine started.

Jean cocked an eyebrow and gave Wolverine the stink eye.

"It's like this. You're 19. Yeah you're an adult, but you're just about the youngest adult possible. You should find a guy close to your age, someone

who grew up like you grew up or maybe someone from a totally different country. This is a magical time when you can try out different things without it

really damaging you. I don't want you to be stuck with me and my problems. Understand?" said Wolverine.

"Yeah I get it. It's probably for the best. You don't think you'll forget our relationship, do you?" asked Rogue.

"You touched me and bone claws came out of your skin. No, I don't think I'll ever forget being with you."


End file.
